In this renewal application of an institutional HIV/AIDS training program, it is planned to train 2 post-doctoral and 3-pre-doctoral trainees in basic and translational research investigations in HIV/AIDS pathogenesis topics. Our goal is to produce individuals with high quality training who will be able to enter careers that will allow them to engage in national effort to further curb the spread of HIV disease. We have developed a training plan that has adapted to today's HIV/AIDS research priorities. Building on our past successes, we will train the next generation of HIV/AIDS scientists in four programmatic areas of research training. These include: (1) HIV prevention and eradication; (2) drug abuse, neurocognitive dysfunction and aging; (3) vaccines and (4) HIV-TB co-infection. Over the next 5 years, we will (i) Recruit highly qualified pre- and post-doctoral trainees into the program (where the pre-doctoral trainees will include both PhD and MD/PhD trainees and the post-doctoral trainees will include both PhD and MD trainees); (ii) Provide opportunities for training by outstanding basic and translational HIV/AIDS researchers at Einstein using modern, cutting edge research facilities; (iii) Provide monitoring and advice by internal and external senior HIV/AIDS scientists; (iv) Provide a platform of regular work-in-progress meetings attended by a community of translational HIV/AIDS mentors, all current and previous T32-supported trainees and other trainees of the participating trainers on a regular basis and (v) provide opportunities for career guidance for both traditional research careers (including grantsmanship mentoring) and non-traditional careers. The 15 faculty trainers on this training grant each work on national priority areas of HIV/AIDS research, engage in highly collaborative interdisciplinary research, are all funded (bringing in >18 million dollars of federal funds to Einstein) and participate in a unique training program that collaborates with the Einstein-Montefiore Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), the Bronx chapter of Women's Inter-agency HIV Study (WIHS) and the Einstein Global Health Center (GHC) to maximize opportunities for our trainees. The presence of such large centers and programs, existence of several program projects focused on the development of microbicides or pre-exposure prophylaxis (PREP) products for HIV as well as on developing vaccines for HIV, HSV and TB and the superb research facilities, together create an exciting environment for research training in HIV/AIDS at Einstein. This training program, as detailed in this application, plays a catalytic role to seamlessly bring together multiple opportunities for trainees in the context of our training program. This training program thus provides a comprehensive and coordinated platform for training of pre- and post-doctoral trainees in translational AIDS research at Einstein.